Jasper Slips Up
by Stargirl888
Summary: Bella learns what happens between Alice and Jasper when he slips up. Warning Contains non-sexual spankings, rated M for possible later chapters. Prequel to Jasper Learns to Forgive Himself bt not necessary to read it first
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story contains non-sexual spanking between a married couple and discussions pertaining to it. If you are in any way uncomfortable with this idea please do not read further. **

**This is just a short story. I got the idea after re-reading through my other story Jasper Learns to Forgive Himself (please read & review it – it's my favourite piece I've ever written!) and thought how would Bella react upon first learning Alice would on occasion spank Jasper? So this is my thoughts on what could have happened. (P.S. Nessie is alive/ does exist; she's just not at the house at the moment, out with Jacob or some such reason)**

**Disclaimer: The characters are Stephanie Meyer's, I just play with them**

BPOV

Jasper had slipped again, his first slip up since before my conversion.

It had been early this morning, before the sun was up, he and Edward had been wrestling by the back of the house when a hiker had wandered towards the house. He had been hurt and bleeding. Edward had hesitated, surprised by Jaspers sudden reaction and none of us made it there fast enough from inside. When it was over Jasper had taken off into the forest.

Contrary to my expectations Alice had remained at the house and waited for his return.

As the hours passed I began to worry and even considered going after him but Alice, seeing me searching for him in a vision, stopped me "He needs time – he'll come back when he's ready." she assured me. She was tense though so I knew she was worried about him, but she clearly knew he would be back or she would not have been content to wait so I let it go.

It was almost 12 hours later highly dejected looking Jasper walked back through the front door. I tried to get up to go to him but Edwards arm around my waist stopped me "Wait." he murmured. I noticed no one else had moved or spoken. Jasper looked around the room, his eyes coming t rest on Alice who was perching on the arm of the sofa. Their eyes locked and she got up and slowly walked over to stand before him. They stood there, staring into one another's eyes, neither moving nor speaking. It was one of those intensely personal moments they share, where you feel you're intruding by watching but at the same time cannot look away. Alice and Jasper were extremely private about their relationship but we all knew how deep their bond was. I could sense everyone else's attention was also on them. After five minutes of silent conversations Alice finally moved. She gently ran the back of her fingers along his jaw before taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

We heard them moving about for a second before the sound of marble skin hitting marble skin clearly echoed throughout the house. I looked to Edward in alarm at the sound but he only squeezed my waist tighter as we sat and waited for it to stop…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

I watched Jazz sprint into the forest from our bedroom window. He did this every time he slipped up. I longed to run after him, to offer him comfort but I knew it would only make it worse. He needed to work through his emotions and my being near him made it difficult because he would suppress them so I didn't have to experience them too. I, of course, would have gladly gone through it for him but I knew my Jazz.

At around 11am I got a vision of Bella approaching Jasper in the forest, his regret and pain evident on his face. The moment he saw her though he retreated into himself, smothering his emotions. I had seen him do that before, it always led to months of brooding which were extremely difficult to get him out of. I knew she was worried about him but going to Jazz now was not the best idea so I told her he just needed time.

It was late evening and we were lounging about the sitting room when I heard the sound I had been waiting for all day – Jazz had returned. I didn't move from my seat as was my first instinct, I knew Jasper needed me to follow the ritual we had long ago established.

He entered the room and our eyes met. The rest of my family may have not even been there, my entire focus was now on Jasper. I got up and went over to him. Our emotions swirled around us, myself projecting love, understanding and acceptance, he projecting regret, apology, love and a multitude of other emotions to complicate to put into words. We understood each other so completely words were not only unnecessary but restricting, our emotional communication far more expressive than words could ever be. We got lost in our own world.

After a time he started to send me the yearning that told me he was ready for the consequences. I had long ago learnt that even if everyone forgives him for something he can accept our forgiveness without there first being a consequence, a punishment. I put this down to his upbringing, both human and vampire. I sent him one more strong wave of love and reached out to stroke his jaw before leading him upstairs.

In our room he immediately removed his pants and went to lie over the side of the bed, his torso supported by the mattress and legs parallel to the side. His perfect ass prominently pushed out over the edge of the bed. I steeled myself for what I was about to do – I took no pleasure in punishing Jasper, especially when I did not feel it to be deserved but I knew how much he needed this and I would do anything he needed for him, no matter my personal feelings. I went over to him and swiftly lowered his underwear. I raised my hand and swung it down, flesh meeting flesh. I repeated this on the other cheek. I continued in this fashion, alternating cheeks until I was certain I had been over the whole area twice, unlike humans we did not have the blood which would causes an area to go red after a spanking so I had to gauge his reactions and work off that. It was when I then felt a shift in his emotions that I stopped.

I gently placed a cold hand on each cheek, cooling them with my body temperature, he flinched slightly. After a minute he stood and wrapped me in his arms. "Thank You." he murmured, kissing the top of my head as he sent waved of gratitude towards me. I hugged him tighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I was still bewildered by what had happened when Jasper and Alice returned downstairs slightly later. This time everyone did move to show Jasper their support with hugs and comments, no one berated him and no one mentioned what we had just heard. I was bursting with curiosity and incomprehension but I followed their lead – I realized this was not the time to discuss what had just happened.

Jasper must have sensed my emotions though for he squeezed Alice's hand, which had been in his since they descended the stairs. She looked at him questioningly, his gaze flickered to me for a millisecond and understanding flooded her face. She gently pulled her hand from his and turned to me "I think we should talk." she said before guiding me into the woods.

I followed silently. She stopped as soon as we were out of earshot of the house. "You're confused." she said looking at me, I nodded

"What happened?" I asked her

"I think you can guess what happened." she said seriously, annoyed with the question

"You spanked him?"

She nodded, confirming my suspicions

"Why? You cannot blame him?" I asked, Alice is one of the most understanding people I know so I didn't see why she would punish Jasper for an accident.

"Of course I don't blame him. The problem is he still blamed himself." I waited, still confused "Bella, Jasper was with Maria for over a century. He was trained to feel that until a person has been punished for a wrong doing they cannot be forgiven. He cannot forgive someone who wronged him unless they have been punished so he does not believe others will be able to forgive him. Now of course that is not the case but he will never truly believe I…we… have let it go unless there is some type of consequence."

Understanding flooded through me – she did it because he needed it. I still found the whole idea of spousal spankings slightly odd but I could understand its place in some people's relationships.

"I made an arrangement with the family after the first time he slipped after we had joined them; that they would allow me to punish Jasper as I saw fit and not get involved in what happens nor would they rebuke him about the incident afterwards, he is my husband and what happens between us is private, once his punishment has ended the incident is over. I ask that you also agree to this?" she requested

I immediately consented – as she said, he was her husband and as long as he agreed to it, it was none of my business.

Just then I heard someone move not far away and Jaspers scent assaulted me, he did not come to join us though. Alice must have realised his presence also for she quickly turned to go find him. As she flitted away I heard his voice float back to me through the trees as they both ran deeper into the forest. "And the same goes for when I spank her."

------------

**So what did you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I wanted to say more in the last bit with Alice and Bella but couldn't think how to write it but I think this still works**

**I'm listing this story as complete because I do not really want to have four stories running simultaneously and I think it works well as a one-shot but I do have this idea swirling around an A/J moment after they run into the forest which I may turn into a chapter 2 at some point so I recommend that if you enjoyed this, after reviewing (*wink*), you add it to a story alert, just in case – I get really annoyed with authors leave the story listed as incomplete for months at a time without posting updates so I'd rather not get peoples hopes up. **

**Also, I recommend reading Jasper Learns a Lesson (You can find it under "My Stories" on my profile) if you liked this story – they are of a similar theme but it is set about 75years after this and the whole reasoning/procedure is different. **

**I am hoping to post a list/ set up a community for Twilight spanking stories, there are so few of them about – please PM me of any authors you know of (I would like to have at least five to six before setting it up). I currently am only aware of Enelya Falcone (absolutely fantastic pieces) so please LET ME KNOW if you have read any others. **

**And remember: REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND!**


	2. Chapter 2

I knew Jasper was nearby – he and I could always sense when the other is near. He did not join us though but waited as I explained everything to Bella.

Once she had agreed to the arrangement though he moved and made his presence known to her. I could tell he was getting impatient when a twig snapped under his foot – Jasper would never be so careless as to do it accidentally.

Bella seemed to understand and I quickly left her and ran to the love of my existence. I could immediately tell he was in a much better mood and had to chuckle as a wave of joviality washed over me. He took my hand and we ran further into the forest. When we were almost out of Bella's earshot he called with a chuckle "And the same goes for when I spank her." and I must admit that I was sincerely grateful at tat moment that vampires couldn't blush. Not that it stopped him from feeling my embarrassment. He laughed "Don't worry love, we all need reminders every so often."

"I know." I replied as I recalled my most recent spanking.

_It had been after I returned from Volterra with Bella and Edward. Our reunion at the airport had been as expected. His relief at confirming I was safe and in one piece had been overwhelming. Once we got home we had retreated to the privcy of our room. _

_Jasper had stood before me and kissed me tenderly on the lips, before running his fingers gently over my face, feeling for indications of harm. His lips then followed the path his fingers had taken, kissing my chin…jaw…eyelids… nose…as he confirmed each area was in the same condition as when I left. He removed my top and began to run his fingers over my collar bone, arms, breasts and torso, his lips following closely behind.. I stood there as he continued his examination of my back… buttock…legs...feet…calves…inner thighs… knowing how important it was for him to assure himself that I was indeed safe. When he was done he came up and leant his forehead against mine ad we stood there, basking in our love. _

_After a time the guilt of what I had done swept through me. "I have a confession." I admitted quietly still naked from his earlier ministrations_

_He looked at me questioningly and I could feel his worry. _

"_I lied to you when I said I had seen us return safely from Volterra." Worry changed to shocked betrayal. I dropped his gaze, unable to look him in the eye. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because you would have come after us and I could never have lived with myself if they did something to you." _

"_Alice, you can't protect me like that. I am your husband and deserve to know the truth." I felt a small flicker of anger from him "If something had happened to you… I should have been there." _

"_And what would you have been able to do if they decided to kill me?" I said cruelly, beseeching him to understand "Fight off the guard and Alec and Jane? At least by lying to you I kept you safe." _

"_Kept me safe but at what price? My life is worth nothing without you." he argued_

"_And mine is worth nothing without you." I returned_

_He had taken a deep, calming breath then but his anger still spilled into the room, tainting the air. He was silent for a while before continuing "I understand why you did it." he had said slowly "but Alice, you can never lie to me again, whether it be about what dress you're planning on wearing or the fate of someone's life. You cannot lie to me again." he repeated firmly. _

_I bowed my head but remained silent. I regretted lying to him but given it to do over again I would still have done it. _

_I turned away from Jasper then and pulled out the chair from my dresser, immediately lowering myself over its back. I had seen this coming the second I decided to admit the truth to Jasper. In honesty I had needed it. I needed to feel punished for lying to me other half, I needed the emotional release that could only be achieved through this form of punishment and most of all I needed Jaspers forgiveness and I knew he would not be able to forgive me without there being a consequence. So I lay over the chair and waited. _

_SMACK! The first spank was not hard by Jaspers standards but I still jumped slightly. SMACK! he landed the second parallel to the first but on the oppersite cheek. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! he was increasing both his tempo and the strength of the blows, igniting a fire in my behind. It soon became too much for me and I broke down crying (Well gasping and shuddering which is our version of crying). He stopped immediately and pulled me into his arms as I let go of all the tension that I had been carrying around for the past year. "Shhh" he murmured, stroking my spiky hair soothingly "Its over now and all's forgiven." he assured me, pulling me onto the bed in such a way that I did not apply any pressure to my burning rear as he settled beside me. I knew then that everything was alright between us again._

_We stayed there for hours...days even, just giving silent thanks that it had all worked out and we were together again. _

I grasp Jaspers hand tighter and smiled at him as we ran. I would never know how I had come to be so lucky as to have Jasper by my side.

**I thought the last line of chapter one was too good to pass up so I thought I'd write something when Alice got spanked my Jasper.**

**From now on I plan to occasionally update this story with snap-shots of their lives. **

**Please REVIEW!!! Any ideas for future plots are most welcome!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is about a week later. Its kinda a snapshot worked into the stories original framework. **

**BPOV**

I was really pleased Alice and I had the house to ourselves – there was something I had been wanting to ask her but I could never manage to get her alone so I was pleased but also nervous as the opportunity presented itself.

I knew if I asked her my question I would be blatantly prying into her and Jaspers relationship but I was burning with curiosity.

I went downstairs to find Alice sitting on the couch half-heartedly paging through a magazine. I went to sit down beside her "Alice?" I asked tentatively, although I knew she knew I was there.

She looked at me with her classic, understanding I-know-what-you're-about-to-say look.

"I don't mind you asking." she said seriously, surveying me unblinkingly.

I plucked up my courage and asked what had been eating away at me since I had learned of a certain facet of her and Jaspers relationship.

"Alice, you don't have to answer this – I know how private you and Jasper are about your relationship but I'm honestly curious as to how you and Jasper came to your… arrangement?" I blurted out quickly.

She smiled reassuringly. "By which you mean our spanking arrangement?"

I nodded

"You're right in that Jazz and I prefer to keep certain things to ourselves." she began and I felt disappointment stir – she was going to say it was to clandestine to share "and our spankings are one of the most personal parts of our relationship, which I doubt we would even have ever told the family about if we could have avoided it. Telling you how it came about would involve revealing certain intimate details. That said, I saw you would ask me about this the moment the boys decided to go hunting, leaving us alone tgether, and I discussed it with Jazz. He said as long as I didn't mind he was comfortable to share this with you."

I looked at her in surprise, Jasper not only knew but was okay with my asking / finding out? I hadn't missed her qualification though "Do you mind telling me?" I asked

She stared at me for a couple of seconds, as though mentally reconfirming her decision.

"Yes."

I felt a nervous twinge in my stomach – what was she about to tell me?

"Jasper and I had been together for little over a year when we made the decision." she began her narrative "Jasper and I were near a small town when we came across three vampire scents which were fresh. Jasper had left me in the woods to scope out the town and see what her could learn of these other vampires. I waited for a while but got bored. My visions were not as honed as they are now and I could not search for specific future events so I did not know what was happening between Jasper and the others. I did however know we would be fine in the end because I was still having visions of both Jazz and I with this family. I started to become impatient and decided to go find him. it was not long before I heard his voice in the distance and so I crept towards his voice.

I positioned myself behind Jasper and a bush. I could see he was chatting to two other vampires, one of whom spotted me and let out a hiss. Jasper already sensed I was tere so he invited me out and introduced me as his mate – it was the first time he had called me that." She recalled

"When we finally parted ways with the others I could tell Jazz was pissed even though I explained how I'd known the outcome would be alright.

He leant against a tree before looking at me. "Alice, what were you thinking?" he whispered softly, betrayal and anger evident in every feature. He then began walking. I followed and for a good few days neither of us spoke. I became more and more worried and the guilt ate away at me for hurting Jazz. Finally I stopped our trek and stood before him, demanding we discussed things. "Alice, when I asked you to stay behind it was for your own protection. How can I protect you when you refuse to listen to me?" he had asked. It was then that I suddenly knew what the problem was – he didn't know how to forgive me for putting myself in danger, even though I had felt it to be safe. "What will help you forgive me?" I asked him softly, he took my hands and I could see what it would take, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Punish me." I asked him and he was as shocked as I expected him to be. Naturally, he protested but I wouldn't back down – I needed his forgiveness and if this was the only way he could bring himself to do it then I was willing to accept that."

I observed Alice in shock – she had been the one to convince Jasper? I had always pictured it the other way round.

"I dragged him to a nearby secluded area and had him sit down – he still protested as I knelt beside him. Eventually I gave up coaxing that he needed to do it for himself and instead told him that _I _needed him to do it in order for me to heal. Jasper could never deny me anything when I asked like that." She said with a fond smile.

"So I slipped off my underwear, positioned myself over his outstretched legs, flipped up my skirt and moved his hand over my ass. He was tentative at first but eventually got into the swing of it." Her pun not lost on me "After he got over trying to be gentle it really started to hurt. Eventually I felt all my emotions well up inside of me. We cannot cry but I began to shudder and gasp instead. He stopped immediately.

When it was over I think we were both surprised as to how well it worked out – Jasper found he no longer felt angry at me and the feeling of betrayal was gone while I had let go of all the remorse and tension that I had been carrying around with me. We cuddled for a long time and afterwards everything went back to normal. From then on we just knew what had to be done in certain situations."

I nodded but something still bothered me "What about how it came to be that you spank Jasper?" I asked

"Now that is something to ask him – I am comfortable telling you about my chastisement but its up to him to tell you about his." She said firmly

I nodded in acceptance – she had already told me much more than I expected. After a while of just sitting in companionable silence, as I processed what I'd learnt, I turned back to her. "Alice, just one last thing."

"Mmm" she muttered not looking up from the magazine she had gone back to reading.

"Why a spanking and not something else?"

Her eyes flickered to mine "Jaspers father used to spank his mother so I knew he would not be as reluctant to the idea as he would have been to something else."

I absorbed this and looked to the door upon hearing Edwards rapidly approaching footsteps.

**So there you go – another chapter! When I started this chapter I planned for it to turn out completely different but Alice pushing Jasper to do it just seemed to fit. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a continuation from Ch3 – I know I said that they were snapshots but I couldn't resist.**

**Just to confirm, he does not actually tell Bella what we see in his memory.**

When Alice had said I should ask Jasper about how he came to be spanked by her I had been fairly certain I would never find out the answer. I mean Jasper and I were close but our relationship was never as open as my relationship with Alice was. So I was rather surprised when Jasper himself broached the topic with me.

I had been sitting on the bed when he invited me to go hunting. We had been running for quite a while before he stopped and asked without preamble "Are you still curious about how it came to be that I let Alice spank me?"

I nodded "Yes, but you don't have to tell me if you'd rather not." I assured him – I was not about to push for an answer.

"To be honest she didn't give me much choice." he admitted.

"Alice does tend to do that." I agreed

"Well we were travelling with Peter and Charlotte at the time. Alice and Charlotte had gone to gather some supplies and new clothes while Peter and I hunted. We came across the scent of two vampires in the nearby vicinity. We decided to try to find them and exchange news – it's a vampire custom that if you discover you're in someone else territory you find them and introduce yourself to avoid causing offence by trespassing. We didn't want to wait for Alice and Charlotte to be with us in case these vampires were hostile."

I murmured to show I was following, trying to quell my amazement at his uncharacteristic confession.

"The meeting went fairly well and we were making our way back to our mates when they intercepted us, Alice had had a vision of what we had done and they were furious."

------------------------------JPOV – Memory----------------------------------

"You could at least try to look a little guilty." she demanded of me as we returned to the flat we were staying in for a few days, Charlotte and Peter had gone elsewhere to sort things out between themselves. Alice flung her bags into a corner before rounding on me. I even flinched slightly – I had never seen Alice this riled before. "What were you thinking? You complain if I put myself in danger of a paper cut but feel it's alright for you to go confront an unknown coven, with unknown strengths, by yourself and not even consult me???"

I would have pointed out that it was impossible for a vampire to get a paper cut but decided now was not the time.

She was pacing up and down the room, using hand gestures for emphasis. Not that they were needed – I could literally feel her anger, and beneath that the hurt.

I resisted the urge to calm her – I had made her a promise that I would never change her emotions without her consent and I was not willing to break that promise.

"Alice, I was just trying to –"

"Don't you dare say you were trying to protect me! You could have at least waited, met up with us and explained before you went to meet them so we would know what was going on."

"You had a vision." I pointed out sullenly. I knew I sounded like a child from the way I said that but she was making me feel like one. It was as if I was five years old again and my mother was scolding me for going and playing by the lake without telling her.

"You didn't know I would when you decided to go." She had a point there "My visions are erratic and I don't have full control over what comes to me and what doesn't – a fact that you are not ignorant of."

She paused for a moment and I could feel herself willing her emotions to calm.

She sighed and finally stopped pacing. She looked up at me and said in a much more gentle voice "You don't understand, I worry about you when you do things without telling me. If I hadn't seen where you were and something had happened to you…" she trailed off before speaking again in a slightly firmer tone "We're a mated pair, we cannot do things without telling each other first. Promise me Jasper – you won't do something like that again."

Judging it safe, I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her small frame. "I promise." I murmured, kissing the top of her head and I really did feel guilty about causing her to worry.

We stood like that for a while before I felt her shift impatiently and pull away slightly.

"Alight, so bend over the bed." She said in her chipper attitude, as if she were suggesting we go shopping.

"Why?" I asked, drawing out the word in trepidation.

"Well if I got spanked for putting myself in danger there is no way you're going to get off scot-free. This is a partnership – fifty/fifty in everything" She told me brightly

"You already yelled at me!" I protested.

She gave me a 'do-you-really-want-to go-there' look and even folded her arms. It was almost endearing.

I sighed and went to take the position over the end of the bed – she was right; it was only fair that I got punished in the same way she did. Plus she always said a spanking helped with her remorse, so maybe it'd help with mine.

I felt her approach behind me and gently reach around to unbuckle my pants, I lifted my hips to help and she had quickly pulled my pants and underwear down to around my knees.

I tensed as she lightly ran her fingers over my ass, SLAP, she had pulled her hand back and snapped it forward so quickly I had not realised her fingers had left my skin. She spanked quickly, rapidly raising quite a sting.

I began to wriggle as it became uncomfortably painful but she didn't relent. Finally the smacking changed to rubbing as she alleviated some of the burn.

* * *

BPOV – Present

"So one thing led to another and I agreed that since Alice was spanked for putting herself in danger it was only fair that I was spanked when I did the same thing."

"So it wasn't this whole emotional, we needed to do it to get past the issue thing?" I asked before I could stop myself – I thought that was the reason they even used spankings in their relationship.

"Not that time, no." he said with a small smile, "normally, that is one of the main reasons we give each other spankings, but for my first time it was different – Alice had forgiven me before I even bent over and I knew that, I think she spanked me then to establish that she would be willing to do so when needed and just to enforce how important it was to her that I didn't do things without discussing it with her first, I assented to show her that I was willing to accept chastisement from her and to acknowledge that I had hurt her – it's hard to explain, I didn't really put that much thought into it at the time, it just happened and seemed the right thing to do."

"Do you know what's odd about this?" I asked.

"That we can't sort things out by just talking?" he guessed

"No, although you probably could if you had no other choice. It's odd that you both agree to be spanked because the other needed to give the spanking, not because you needed to receive it."

He considered that "Mmm, for both Alice's first spanking, and my own, you are right, but that's not always the case – it just depends on the situation at the time."

I nodded, like when he had slipped, which led to me finding out about their practice in the first place – he had needed to receive the spanking in that instance.

"Thank you for sharing this." I said sincerely. Their relationship was certainly an interesting one.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Later that day Alice and Jasper were relaxing together on their bed. Alice was lying against his chest, flicking through a magazine while he just watched and twirled the tips of her spiky hair, thinking over his earlier conversation with Bella

"You know, Bella now knows more about our personal relationship than anyone else in the family." He said conversationally

"Mmm, Edward." She muttered, only half focusing

"He doesn't count, he cheats."

Alice gave him a reproachful look before returning to the magazine. He sighed, knowing it wasn't Edwards fault he could hear their thoughts.

"Bella made some interesting observations." He continued on his earlier train of thought.

"Like?"

"You didn't See?" Jasper asked, confused – he was used to Alice knowing everything that happened to him, not in a controlling way, she just found it natural to check up on him.

"No, I wanted to give you two some privacy."

He snorted in disbelief – they never worried about privacy between the two of them, but she didn't explain further. He let it go; she'd tell him in her own time.

"She noticed that we both accepted our first spanking because one of us needed to spank the other, not because we needed to receive it."

"So?" She asked, closing her magazine and twisting to face him – clearly Jasper needed to talk

"So I don't know, it's just interesting."

"That's not always the case though."

"No" he agreed. She was not sure where he was leading with this and most annoyingly neither did he so she could not look into the future to find out.

"Bella also said she thought we could probably sort through things without resorting to spanking."

"Resorting to?" she repeated, bothered by his choice of words "I'm sure we could get through anything and we don't have to spank to do so. It's not like its spank or split up."

He absorbed that in silence before finally asking "Then why do we do it? Why not just talk, or shout, like most couples?"

Understanding dawned on her face but it was tinged with confusion "Do you want to change things?"

"That's not what I'm saying " he said impatiently

"Then what are you saying?"

He didn't reply, unsure himself of what he was trying to say.

"Look Jazz, the reasons we started this are not necessarily the reasons we continue. Other couples may do things differently but there are thousands of different ways to kill a bear, what does it matter what method is used, as long as the bear is ultimately dead? Our marriage is strong, we love each other, and spankings work for us, do we need to think further than that?"

He smiled a little and pecked her lips – maybe she was right, why question what works?

**So, there you go. Reviews are always appreciated!!! **


End file.
